Entwinement: Ashes
by Timmesque
Summary: [GaretJenna] Even if you're far apart, you remain in one's thoughts always...[one-shot!]


**Entwinement: Ashes**

**By Timberwolf220**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Golden Sun. When I do, I'll be sure to contact you.**

Ashes

He was practicing now. She could see the tension in his muscles, the tearing of his breath.

Yet he still continued his vigor stronger than before. 

It was taking its toll on him.

She wondered then. Why did Garet practice Psynergy?

Was it to change what happened? She could tell him now that it wouldn't work.

No amount of power can change the past.

Beads of sweat trailed down his cheek, his face taut with concentration. His maple brown eyes stared unwaveringly into the pillar of wood. Slowly, it moved. 

Garet pushed it harder, making go even further. She had to admire his prowess. He was much stronger in Psynergy than she could ever be. She couldn't even do something as simple as Move.

"Hee hee, still training Garet?"

He stopped at the entrance of this new voice. She internally winced. She hadn't meant to sound that harsh. Garet's maple brown eyes widened at the sight of Jenna.

"How long were you there?" He asked, his brows raised. 

She smiled, "Long enough," She said, causing the tall teen to blush. She loved what effect she had on him.

Garet smiled and looked at his training stone and winced, "My sister is going to have my head for this."

"Why do you say that?"

Garet ran a hand down his spiky flamed hair, "My training stone destroyed her flowerbed."

Jenna had to laugh at that, "Oh, you've gone and done it now!"

Garet grinned sheepishly.

Suddenly, Jenna's mood changed. She stared at the training stone as if she could reduce it to rubble with her gaze, "Garet…what happened to you and Isaac three years ago? During the storm."

Garet blinked. He wasn't expecting that.

Garet fidgeted for a while. How could he answer this?

"Is it…because I lost my parents? Is that why you practice Psynergy?" Jenna whispered, "I appreciate your concern…but my parents are never coming back. Neither is Isaac's father."

Garet's head rose, perturbed by the deep pain running through her voice, "Jenna…"

The tears were coming…she knew it, "Why Garet?"

Garet started to speak, but thought against it. The silence filled the space in front of them.

Jenna turned to him, hiding the disappointment in her eyes when he didn't answer, "Let's go."

"But Jenna…"

"Isaac is waiting for us."

Garet reached out for her.

She stamped her foot, "Come on!"

Garet drew back, the hurt in his eyes and nodded.

But every footstep felt like lead in his foot.

Why didn't he tell her…?

Past decisions are always the ones we regret the most.

If I had…

If I could…

But past decisions always remain in the past.

We can't bring skeletons back to life.

Garet knew this. He had experienced it in full. Not for his sake, but for Jenna's.

He watched as Saturos took her away from him. And she discovered her brother was alive.

He hated him for that. That Felix abandoned Jenna to manage on her own. 

She had no one to turn to, but him.

"Garet?"

Garet turned and grunted at Isaac. Isaac remained silent. 

Ivan noticed it as well. Mia said nothing, not knowing Garet as well as the two Adepts.

"We've nearly reached the aerie of Mercury Lighthouse," She said, her voice soft as the new born mist in the morn.

Garet turned his gaze upwards hoping to catch a glimpse of brown hair with reddish highlights.

Jenna…I should have answered you that day. If I had known…

He envisioned her in his memory. Soft tanned skin with glowing red eyes that set fires on your soul. She was alive. She lost her family, but she was alive.

She made you feel alive. Him, with his big family and his responsibilities. 

They made wish for death.

But she brought him to life. She made him want to live again.

Don't make lose that feeling…

She was there. Her hair blew across her face, covering her emotions in shadows. 

He tried to reach for her, but Saturos intervened, blocking him from her.

Even from this far, he could see the pain on her face.

I've been nothing but pain for you…

His anger leapt and he battled Saturos. His companions helped him. 

But they were too late. Jenna was gone…

When everyone retired to the inn after their battle, Garet was the only one who stayed awake.

I have brought you nothing but pain…

Jenna was lonely. She missed her friends. Felix was there, but she realized that he being there hadn't really changed anything. He was Felix and he was something more…

She felt like she didn't even know him anymore.

Garet…

She missed Garet the most. His presence by her side was comforting like a balm for her scars. She wrapped her arms around her. She was fire incarnate. The flames of passion and feelings ran down her like molten lead through her veins.

She was tired of this. Tired of this fighting.

She wanted to back to where she knew she belonged.

Not by her brothers side.

But by Garet's.

_"Jenna! You're cheating!" The red haired boy accused._

_The said girl stuck her tongue out at him, "Am not! Tell him Isaac!"_

_Isaac rubbed his forehead, a slight smile on his face, "She's right."_

_Jenna squealed and glared at Garet, "Told you so!"_

_Garet grumbled, "How come you always take her side?"_

_Isaac chuckled, "Because I know better than to tackle with a girl, especially if that girl is Jenna."_

_Garet snorted at him, "Whatever."_

_Then the darkness came. Jenna stared at it as it took human form._

_"Come with me Jenna," It said, its transparent eyes glowing, holding out its hand._

_"NO! Jenna, don't go!!" Garet reached out for her, "You can't!"_

_Jenna took the creature's hand and was swallowed by the night._

_"JENNA!!!"_

Garet woke up, gasping for air. He tenderly touched his cheeks. They were wet. He had shed tears over this dream. He would never live it down from Ivan. The smaller boy takes great delight in teasing him.

Jenna…I've told you what I meant that day. I trained in Psynergy because…

Because I wanted to protect you. 

Because even if you had no one.

You still had me.

You always had me.

"So this is Idejima…"

Kraden nodded, "Yes."

Jenna looked back at the lighthouse, "Felix…"

Kraden noticed her discomfort. But said nothing.

"Jenna?"

Jenna stiffened at the sound of the new voice, "Alex."

The blue haired teen came up to her, "I see the locals didn't prove much trouble."

Jenna shook her head, "Where's Felix? He hasn't come back yet."

Alex was worried, but he hid it well .But Jenna saw it. She hid her worries everyday.

"Alex? What's wrong?"

"The Beacon…it isn't lit yet. It shouldn't take so long."

Then, an outpouring of golden light spilled from the large marble lighthouse. It spread in all directions, calling.

The Earth answered the call of the Venus Lighthouse.

"What's happening?" Jenna shouted as the ground started to tremble violently. Kraden clutched his cloth bag while Alex stood there, apprehension in his eyes.

That's when Idejima began to crack.

"It's separated from Gondowan!"

Garet fingered his blade. The Venus Lighthouse has been lit and even though Saturos and Menardi are dead, he still didn't find Jenna.

To him, that felt worse than defeat.

"We'll find Jenna," Isaac vowed, but his soul blue eyes were Garet. 

Perceptible Isaac always knows what lurks in the heart.

"We will," Garet said softly, but his voice carried the weight of importance. 

I will.

Somewhere, on the Eastern Sea, Jenna heard.

And she knew.

**A/N: You have to know the Golden Sun game fluently to spot where the characters are.**

**But if you're having trouble, mail me at timmy_220@yahoo.co.in**


End file.
